


PodfiDIC: Week 4 (The Moon Goddess Remix)

by Opalsong



Series: PodfiDIC 2015 [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto, Persona 4, Saints Row, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Assassination, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Remix, Sansa Stark on the Iron Throne (or in the White House as the case may be), Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil is about and President Sansa Stark knows just who to send to destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PodfiDIC: Week 4 (The Moon Goddess Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 3: The President](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207536) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 1: Sakura and Orochimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098048) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 1: Eliot and Hardison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098066) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 1: Natsu and Lucy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098078) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 1: Gaara and Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117980) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 1: Yukiko and Head Chef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118007) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 2: Jack, Bitty, & Reporter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175344) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 2: Arya, Sansa, & Daenerys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175356) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 2: Stiles and Mrs. McCall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175340) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 3: Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207566) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 3: Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207602) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 
  * Inspired by [PodfiDIC Seed 3: Yuusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207623) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



> This is a remix of my prior PodfiDIC works. As such there is no text version. This is also why it sounds edited together like a frankenpodfic. Because it is that. One word at a time.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/Week%204%20The%20Moon%20Goddess%20Remix.mp3) | 3:10 | 3.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[PodfiDIC Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/PodfiDIC%20Audiobook.m4b) | 21:50 | 9.9 MB  
[Archive Link TBA](ARCHIVELINKURL) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting


End file.
